all's fair in love and war
by twilight-skaboss-lol
Summary: what happens when Ali meets Edward over the internet and falls madly in love with him but Bella snatches him before she even gets to tell him about her feelings? sounds like war to me! My first fanfic is better than it sounds!


**A/N: This is my first fanfiction so don't harp on it too bad. It has some OCs but mostly all the normal characters. Well enjoy'n'stuff **

Nestled in the middle of Forks, Washington was a small auto repair shop where Rosalie Hale and Ali Roux, I spend most of our time when not occupied with family or school matters:

"Ali, does this muffler look rotted enough to replace?" Rosalie asked holding up a rusted hunk of metal we referred to as a muffler.

"Probably; better safe than sorry," I replied I didn't want to break down in the middle of nowhere just because I was too cheap to replace my muffler. Rose was my best friend; we both worked in the mechanic shop in forks. (the only one there, I might add) I had met Rose in shop class when I was in freshman year. We were now in our senior year and were inseparable

"Can you run to the parts store in Port Angeles or maybe Seattle in the morning? I have finals tomorrow," Rose asked

"Sure, I was meaning to head over there anyways," I answered. I wasn't really going, but it was easier to just say.

"Hey Rose, do you mind giving me a ride home? I don't want my muffler to fall off on my way there." I hated to ask for favors, but she just laughed and agreed.

"Ali do you think…" she stalled, which was strange to be coming from her: she was always so sure of her words.

"What is it Rosie? Trying to work up the nerve to ask me out?" I joked as I placed my hands behind my head. We both laughed.

"No, it's just you don't go out a lot and I was just wandering would you mind going speed dating with me?" she questioned her eyes hopeful.

"Speed dating in Forks?" I shot up in my seat. I was astonished by 1) that she thought I was a nerd that never went out and 2) that she wanted to speed date in _forks! _

"No, not in Forks! Do you think I'm crazy? I meant in Seattle" she explained. Immediately I was relieved.

"I thought you had gone bonkers, sure I'll go" I agreed gleefully

The rest of the way home was quiet. In that time of quiet I realized how pretty Rosalie was: Her corn silk blonde hair, her deep aquamarine eyes, and her model figure. I felt a twinge of jealousy but brushed it away before my face could ruin my secret.

The car rolled to a stop in front of my tiny one story house, "thanks for the ride Rosie," I said as I hopped out of the car. Just as I began up the steps I heard her automatic window roll down, "no problem but if you keep calling me Rosie I'll make you walk home next time," she joked

I laughed and then turned to walk the rest of the way up the steps as I heard her speed away.

I walked into the house to see my mom in the kitchen washing the dishes.

"Hey Ali did you have a good day today?" she asked in her motherly way

"Yea it was okay Rose invited me to go speed dating in Seattle," I answered as I threw my backpack aside and sat at one of the four chairs encircling our small table.

"That sounds awfully dangerous," my mother retorted worry coating her voice.

"Its not like we're out selling ourselves on the streets, anyways all the kids do it now" my mom was so old fashion I'm not even sure she knows what speed dating is.

"If everyone jumped off a cliff would you do it?" my mom asked, her parent side switching on.

"Mom, don't worry okay," I told her giving her a hug to comfort her. "Well I'm bushed I'll see you in the morning." I said as I headed to my tiny room.

My room was very small and only had the necessities. My bed consisted of a mattress atop soda crates. I had a dresser but mostly my clothes were scattered across the floor. Atop my bed sat my brand new apple laptop I got for my seventeenth birthday last year. My mom had let me paint my walls when I was ten so my walls were Pepto-Bismol pink and fluorescent purple.

I flopped onto my bed and logged onto myspace **(A/N: I know myspace is so cliché but just keep reading) **I had a new friend request from a guy in Seattle named Edward. _That's an old name; my grandpa actually has that name…weird. _I added the guy even though I didn't even know him.

As soon as I added him my myspace IM popped up with a message from this Edward character:

**Edward: I would like to thank you for adding me to your friends list.**

**Ali: no problem. It seems as though you manners are as old school as your name**

**Edward: If that was a complement, then thank you.**

This guy was kind of weird, but he did have quite the manners. Then I realized I didn't even know what he looked like or how old he was or anything so I pulled up his profile:

His background had piano keys and musical notes. I read through his 'interests' and 'about me' and he seemed like a normal seventeen year old; maybe a bit dorky but totally normal. When I went to look for his picture I realized he didn't have one.

**Ali: So what persuaded you to request to be added to my friends list?**

I retorted in the same manner he did.

**Edward: my sister said she knew a friend of yours or something along those lines.**

**Ali: What friend? And who's your sister?**

**Edward: wow had this turned into 20 questions or something? Well I think her name is Rosalie and my sister is Alice. Do you know anyone by any of those names?**

_I didn't know Rosalie had a friend named Alice. I wonder why she never told me…_

**Ali: Well my best friend is Rosalie but I've never met anyone named Alice…**

**Edward: Well maybe you should ask your friend if you could meet Alice, she's quite a nice girl.**

**Ali: Maybe…but why did your sister insist on you adding me if she doesn't personally know me?**

_I wonder if I really want to meet this Alice if she leads her innocent brothers (well as far as I know) to meet complete strangers over the internet that could be potential nut-jobs._

**Edward: Well she said you were a musician, kind of like me, and that we might share some common interests.**

_How did she know that? Is this girl stalking me or something…what of this Edward doesn't even have a sister and he's actually the one stalking me and he's planning to kill me. Wow I really need to stop watching TV…_

**Ali: You play the piano right?**

**Edward: yea its pretty obvious lol what do you play? **

_You probably already know you crazy stalker!!_

**Ali: well I play the piano and the guitar and occasionally the tambourine lol **

**Edward: how cool! **

**Ali: well…I g2g ttyl…maybe…bye now!**

**Edward: Good bye.**

**EPOV (Edward)**

This girl sure asks a lot of questions. I would too if some stranger started talking to you about their sister knowing your best friend. She's probably even scared

At that moment my little pixie of a sister, Alice came bounding into my room as hyper as ever. Alice and I were actually the same age but I was more than a foot taller than her seeing that she stood at a menacing 5'0. Her hair was jet black, cropped short and sticking out in every direction. She was slender and petite. Her eyes were a sort of dirty hazel.

"So did you add her?" she asked gleefully.

"Yes, but I think I kind of freaked her out," I replied. My adoptive sister always got me into the weirdest situations.

As I explained, I noticed Alice twiddling with her fingers which usually meant she wanted to ask me something, "Alice was there something you were meaning to ask me?"

She got quite giddy when I asked her this." Well I was going speed dating this Friday and well you haven't really had a lot of girl friends, so I thought you should meet some new people and do you want to go?!" she was breathless by the end of her compact speech.

I knew there was no way out of this so I had to give in, "Sure I'll go Alice," I sighed in defeat. This was going to be as fun as a barrel of snakes.

**A/N: I wonder what happens next! I'll post the next chapter later this week, thanks to all that read**


End file.
